Meeting the Gotei 13
by Kitty Petro
Summary: I always wondered what happened the first time Ichigo was declared a friend and meet the captains and lieutenants, all crack, enjoy. Rated for mentioning Matsumoto's breasts


All Ichigo could remember where the three captains rose up to the sky, into the home of the hollows. Then everything went black as he fainted, probably of blood loss. He groaned slightly and opened his eyes, closing them again as everything went blindingly white for a moment.

"Ah all awake then Kurosaki san?"

Ichigo turned his head and saw a smiling woman. She had long black hair braided together in the front. Ichigo looked the woman over and realised suddenly what the white haori whit the black diamonds and circles meant… a taicho of the Gotei 13. He sat up quickly hitting the wall behind him looking frantically for his sword. He picked it up where it lay, next to his bed and pointed it to the woman who hadn't moved once since he had rose.

"Really now Kurosaki, if you don't stop moving you could open your stitches" she admonished him, kind of like a mother scolding her child for walking inside the hose whit dirty shoes.

"I want answers" Ichigo declared. "Then we can talk about relaxing."

"As you wish."

"Where is Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Watching over her brother a few rooms down the hall, he was injured pretty badly thanks to Ichimaru's Shinsou."

"Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, Ganju and Yoruichi, what happened to them?"

"Your friends are currently having lunch whit Rukia's taicho, Ukitake, And Shihouin san's former pupil, Soi Fon taicho at the 13th squad barracks."

"Why are you being friendly to me?"

"Because of the Aizen incident Sou taicho Yamamoto has declared you ryoka our allies, and Rukia Kuchiki has been cleared of all charges raised against her, in other words she and all of you are safe, now could you please lay down your sword, your wounds are going to open up."

"One last question" Ichigo asked.

"Hai?"

"Your name?"

She smiled. "4th squad taicho Unohana Retsu."

Ichigo blinked and lay down. "4th squad huh? I'm sorry I dragged Hanataro into this mess."

Unohana smiled walking over to him. "I think he jumped in more than he where dragged along. Now let me look at those wounds." She sighed as she dragged up his shirt showing a bunch of bloody bandages. "As I thought" she said ruefully. She went to the door and opened it. "ISANE," she called. Ichigo blinked as a tall woman appeared next to Unohana. Ichigo noticed the fuku taicho badge on her arm at once and suddenly remembered his elbow meeting her gut.

"Hai Unohana taicho?"

"Get me some clean bandages would you Isane? Our guest has woken up."

Isane blinked over at Ichigo who smiled at her and waved apologetic. She raised her eyebrow before bowing to Unohana. "At once Unohana taicho." And whit that she where gone.

"She seems nice" Ichigo remarked.

"Kotetsu Isane, my fuku taicho. A great healer but not all too strong with the sword, something you should know." Ichigo winced at her tone.

"Sorry, but I had too do it, I needed to save Rukia."

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to Isane." She smiled as Isane came back. "Now Kurosaki san, I will inform the Sou taicho of you awakening. Isane here will change your bandages. You two play nice." And whit that she walked out slowly, smiling, ignoring Isane's small stutters and wide eyes clearing asking, are you serious? As Unohana left, Isane turned to Ichigo who rubbed the back of his head slowly.

"Err… sorry for knocking you out cold he said." Isane sighed; cursing Unohana under her breath for walking out on her and slowly went over to change Ichigo's bandages.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

After a few days Ichigo meet up whit his friends and where soon up and walking (and running away from the fighting mad Kenpachi) when Unohana taicho told him to come whit her to a taicho and fuku taicho meeting. Walking after the smaller taicho and her taller fuku taicho Isane Ichigo suddenly faced a huge door whit the number 1 on it.

"Wow that's a huge door he said."

Unohana smiled. "Yes and for the moment being, you need to wait outside it, don't go anywhere; you will be summoned when you can enter." And whit that she and Isane walked inside leaving Ichigo out. After about 20 minutes the doors opened again and Sasakibe, Yamamoto's fuku taicho came out telling Ichigo to follow him. Ichigo nodded and walked after him.

"So…" Ichigo asked trying to sound casual. "How is your jaw going?" Sasakibe turned looking over to the orange haired boy who seemed a bit sorry.

"It's all good now, sorry I went after you whit my Zanpakuto." He stopped by a door. "After you he said opening it." Ichigo walked in his eyes adjusting to the dark, and then almost fell over, of 10 taicho's and 11 fuku taicho's (as well as the 2 3rd seats in the 13th division) where all staring at him.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO."

Ichigo jumped almost 5 feet in the air of the Sou taicho's voice.

"Hai, that's me" he said looking at an old man whit a cane and an impressive beard. The bearded man spoke up.

"As a result of the treachery of former Gotei 13 taicho's Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin and Tosen Kaname, you and the fellow ryoka as well as the shinigami Kuchiki Rukia are all pardoned. As we will work together in the near future I felt it necessary to bring you here so you could learn the names and titles of the Gotei 13 finest."

Ichigo nodded understanding that he where here as a guest and as a fellow shinigami, learning about his new partners.

"If you would step up Kurosaki." Ichigo walked up between the lines trying to not look at Kenpachi who where fingering his sword.

"Well then," Yamamoto said as Ichigo stood almost at the end of the lines. "I will start; I am Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, Taicho of the 1st squad as well as the founder of the Gotei 13 and Head taicho." Ichigo bowed respectfully, thinking to himself, 'in other words the big cheese, he says jump, everyone else jump, no questions asked.' His fuku taicho walked up next to him bowing slightly.

"Sasakibe Chōjirō, fuku taicho of the 1st squad." Ichigo bowed again.

"A pleasure, and once again, sorry for knocking you out." Ichigo heard a footstep and turned to his right where a short woman had stepped up.

"2nd squad captain, and head of the special Forces Patrol Corps, Soi Fon," she said swiftly bowing slightly.

"I have heard of you" Ichigo said bowing slightly himself as Soi Fon rose. "Yoruichi - san said you where her protégé."

"Protégé is to big a word, I where merely Yoruichi - Sama's body guard" Soi Fon protested.

"I am merely repeating what Yoruichi san told me" Ichigo said. A huge guy whit one hand down a bag of potato chips came up, standing right behind Soi Fon and bowed.

"Ōmaeda Marechiyo, 2nd squad fuku taicho" he declared. Ichigo repeated the pleasantries.

"Sorry about knocking you unconscious he said a bit sheepishly." Soi Fon smiled muttering under her breath, 'I'm not.' Ichigo blinked, this where one cold woman. He turned to his right, as Unohana where next to Soi and 3 came before 4. In stead of seeing a white haori, a regular dressed shinigami whit a sad face and blonde bangs over the left part of his face bowed.

"3rd squad fuku taicho and acting taicho, Kira Izuru" he declared. Ichigo frowned, acting taicho, his captain had to be one of the traitors.

"It's a pleasure he said bowing lowly. And I'm sorry." Kira just nodded, knowing why Ichigo apologised.

"Its ok, I where the only one who liked Ichimaru taicho anyhow… well in our squad anyhow." Kira flickered his eyes over to the 10th squad lieutenant who looked away.

"Well then you know both Unohana taicho and Kotetsu fuku taicho" Yamamoto declared and Ichigo smiled over at Unohana and Isane.

"Yeah, thanks for nursing me back to health."

"It where our pleasure Kurosaki san" Unohana said smiling. Ichigo turned to the next place next to Kira but saw none. No captain and no fuku taicho. Err? He turned questioning to Yamamoto.

"Former 5th squad taicho Aizen Sosuke is the cause of all this trouble Yamamoto" said answering his unspoken questions. "As for his fuku taicho, he tried to kill Hinamori fuku taicho, because he had no further use for her. She is currently in a coma in the 4th squad's care and Hitsugaya taicho, control your reiatsu before it starts to snow."

A small sorry came from somewhere behind Ichigo. 'OK then 6th squad… wait a minute 6th?' Ichigo suddenly blinked as he turned and stared right into Byakuya's eyes, Renji behind him, looking nervously at Byakuya.

"Yes, I think you and Kuchiki taicho already know each other."

'That's one way of putting it' Ichigo thought.

"Hi there Byakuya, Renji."

"…Brat."

"OK let's go to squad 7 shall we?" Ichigo turned looking up into the furry face of Komamura.

"7th squad taicho, Komamura Sajin."

Ichigo just stared. "For future reference I regret calling Ichimaru a fox faced bastard."

Komamura just smiled. "Do not worry, I take no harm, I understand how frightening I may appear, but I am kind of heart." Ichigo smiled and bowed.

"Glad to hear it." A man wearing sun glasses stepped up.

"Iba Tetsuzaemon, 7th squad fuku taicho."

"Pleased to meet you" Ichigo said bowing. Ichigo turned facing the next captain. Now this one where a strange one. He wore a pink haori over his usual white taicho haori, as well as a pointy straw hat.

"Hiya there, 8th squad taicho Kyoraku Shunsui. When you see your giant friend whit the strange hand, tell him I'm sad I had to defeat him, but I where under Yamajii's orders."

There where something odd about his voice and Ichigo blinked turning to the scowling woman whit the heavy book under her arm.

"Is he drunk?" He asked.

"Is the grass green?" She huffed back rolling her eyes. She turned to Ichigo.

"Ise Nanao, 8th squad fuku taicho." Ichigo bowed.

"Yare, yare Nanao Chan you are always so formal" Kyoraku whined and then winced as Nanao hit him over the head whit her heavy book. Ichigo pretended to cough as he laughed silently.

He turned away to face the 9th division and saw a single fuku taicho, the last one standing alone.

"9th squad fuku taicho and acting taicho, Hisagi Shuhei." He bowed, Ichigo following his example, bowing a deep bow, offering a small sympatic look at the scarred man. Ichigo then smiled.

"So why have you tattooed 69 on your cheek?" Hisagi smiled.

"A man who saved me when I where a little kid inspired me to become a shinigami. He had the number tattooed on his chest; I decided to have one in smaller text on my cheek to remind myself why I became a shinigami, to live and to protect others."

"Admirable" Ichigo smiled and turned, having to look down at the kid wearing the 10th squad taicho haori.

"10th squad taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro." Ichigo blinked but bowed nonetheless.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a captain?"

"For your information Kurosaki you are younger than me Hitsugaya" said frowning, the air turning colder.

"Ne taicho you should learn to relax more." Ichigo blinked as a big bosomed woman whit long flowing reddish blond hair came up. She where about to bow when Ichigo blushed and held a hand in front of him, the other over his closed eyes. "PLEASE DON'T BOW." He heard a chuckle belonging to the drunken 8th taicho.

"Gomen" the woman said whit a small smile when Ichigo dared to look again, the woman this time choosing to curtsey in stead. "10th squad fuku taicho, Matsumoto Rangiku." Ichigo bowed, face still red and turned to Hitsugaya.

"How do you live whit her?"

"I don't he replied." Ichigo turned to the next division backpedalling at the grinning face of Kenpachi.

"ARGH, I KNOW HIM, I KNOW HIM, DON'T LET HIM HURT ME."

"Relax Ichigo this place is to small a battlefield anyway." Kenpachi smiled, Yachiru sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Hi there Icchy."

"OK then next division." Ichigo turned facing the next division. He blinked as he faced to someone who could only be described as a really scary clown. He barely bowed, it where more like a nod. "12th squad taicho as well as the leader of the research department Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

"I heard of you from Uryuu. You don't look like you have liquefied yourself."

"Of course not" Kurotsuchi replied insulted. "It was a technique I perfected, it's flawless." He looked behind him beckoning for a girl behind him to step up. "My daughter and fuku taicho" he declared as the girl bowed.

"Kurotsuchi Nemu," she said bowing. Ichigo bowed back turning to the longhaired captain at the end of the row.

"Taicho of the 13th division Ukitake Jushiro" he said smiling bowing. "I don't think I had the chance to thank you for saving my subordinate." Ichigo smiled.

"No problem, Rukia has told me nothing but good things of you." Ukitake smiled and beaconed for his 3rd seats, which actually behaved and bowed simultaneously.

"3rd seat Kotetsu Kiyone, nice to meet you," the girl said smiling.

"3rd seat Kotsubaki Sentarō, it's my pleasure."

Ichigo bowed. "Nice to meet you." He turned to Kiyone, slightly frowning. "Kotetsu, isn't that the same name as the fuku taicho in the 4th?"

"Hai, Isane and I are sisters."

"Really? You don't look that much alike."

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Now that we all know each other this meeting is over, Kurosaki Ichigo, you and your friends will get permission to go back to the living world, but we need to finish calculating the damages Aizen made."

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

As Ichigo lay in his own bed in his room in the real world he had to smile for himself, no matter how much he hated admitting it, his new friends and the new crowd he hung whit where god damn cool.


End file.
